


Curiouser and Curiouser

by LadyNoir007



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: How do you write?, M/M, eventual 00q, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir007/pseuds/LadyNoir007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q goes out, and has a wild time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiouser and Curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is a small drabble I wrote. I'll be sure to add to it upon request...or not. Just let me know what you think!

        The bass was thrumming repeatedly beneath Q’s feet as he swayed and rolled with the crowd of people around him. Q  _loved_  to go clubbing and enjoyed partying when he wasn’t stressing out as Quartermaster of MI-6. The constant worry over agents making it home, piled upon the mountain of paperwork and the hours spent coding nearly drove him to insanity sometimes. That, and he was basically a babysitter of many various interns that thought sending each other porn and other viruses as a joke. But there was nothing like the steady thump of a bass through his shoes to rid himself of the stress from a long day.

      At this point he’d had more than a few drinks, (He’d been there a few hours.) and he had a delicious buzz of alcohol and adrenaline pumping through his veins. He reeled in a rather sexy looking guy, a six foot four brunet with a charming smile that reminded the younger man of a certain agent. They danced, bodies moving in sync with one another, grinding and groping. Hanging onto each other as if they’d lose themselves.The brunet, had slipped his hands under Q’s shirt, pressing a heated kiss to his neck and had grinned as he pulled back.Q smirked and pressed closer, licking into his mouth with a soft groan. With a smirk he pulled back, and nuzzled behind his ear. “Let’s get out of here.” He whispered, licking the shell of his ear to lightly tug on his earlobe with his teeth. The rest of the night was a blur, getting in to a cab giggling like a school girl as he was lead up to-Allen’s?-flat, a room filled with decent sex and drunken post-coital bliss.

      He woke early the next morning, head doing no less than pounding. But he smiled to himself and thought that was good to be able to let go for a while. He silently rose from Alex’s?-Andrew’s?-bed and slipped on his clothes. He took the tube all the way home, and slipped into his building without anyone taking notice of him. Taking the lift up to his flat, he hummed in contentment and was smiling as he left the lift and walked to his front door. He opened it and shuffled inside with a yawn. As he closed the door behind him a sigh escaped his body. He had fun, and now it was time for him to ready himself for yet another long day at work. 


End file.
